


(And Sometimes They Do)

by sperrywink



Series: Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone [6]
Category: Glee, NCIS, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 00:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Tony comes overto watch the game.





	(And Sometimes They Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I finished these 2 sections in March and never posted them. Yeah, I don't get it either.

Sebastian knew he wasn’t being as flirty and carefree as usual, but he was still working through the aftermath of that case in Minneapolis where those two girls had died. He’d obviously dealt with death and evil before, but this time it was hitting him hard. He had nightmares and it was hard to get the bloody scene out of his head. He didn’t feel up to doing what he would normally do, which was go out and get laid. He didn’t feel like burying the feelings in sensation and alcohol this time. He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re just growing up and dealing with your feelings,” Ian replied when Sebastian moaned this to him.

“Bite your tongue!”

Ian laughed, but then grew serious. “You think I didn’t fuck and drink my way through my first two tours? But then you have to decide whether the PTSD is going to ruin you or if you’re going to find a way to cope.”

“When did you become the all-knowing psychologist in this relationship?”

Ian laughed. “You thought you were all-knowing? You’re adorable.”

Sebastian pouted at him but couldn’t hold it as a small smile broke free. Ian wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his side. “Have you talked to Hotchner about this?”

“I didn’t want him to think I couldn’t handle it.”

“Struggling through it silently is not handling it. Admitting it and acknowledging it are handling it.”

“Seriously, stop it. Your healthy take on this is making me uncomfortable,” Sebastian said as he snuggled closer to Ian. “But, yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

“Good.”

Sebastian shifted so he could straddle Ian’s lap. “Now, how about you take me to bed?”

Ian kissed him, but said, “Tony’ll be here shortly to watch the game.”

“He can come too.”

Ian hummed. “We’ve never done that.” He didn’t sound disapproving, just curious, and Sebastian was again thankful Ian had come into his life. Sebastian didn’t want to spend his life censoring himself for fear of losing the person he loved.

He said, “You speak highly of him.”

Just then the doorbell rang, and Sebastian popped up saying, “I’ll get it!” Ian just laughed at him, and Sebastian felt right inside for the first time in weeks.

He opened the door and indulged in a slinky lean as he said, “Tony! Nice to see you again.”

Tony had a welcoming smile on his face that turned to slight confusion at Sebastian’s antics, but he rallied fast. With another smile, he simply asked, “Sebastian. How are you?”

Remembering how Tony had last seen him, he admitted, “Better or getting there at least. Ian’s helping.”

“Good.”

“So, come on in. I hear you’re here to watch the game.”

Tony handed him the six-pack of craft beer he held, and replied with enthusiasm, “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. My alma mater is playing our nemesis Michigan.”

Pouting, Sebastian led Tony into the living room and said, “Ian, you told me Tony was coming over to watch the game, not that he was coming over _to watch the game. _

Tony was looking between them in confusion and said, “If this is a bad time…”

Ian laughed. “It’s not a bad time, Sebastian just thought watching the game was a euphemism for sex. He’s disappointed you actually want to watch the game.”

“If you guys want, I can leave…”

Sebastian interjected with, “But that ruins my threesome plans. No, it’s all right. We’ll _watch the game_. And then maybe if your team wins, you’ll be in the mood later.” 

He winked ostentatiously at Tony, who gave an aborted laugh as a light blush spread over his cheeks. “Ian said you were bold as brass.”

“It gets me what I want.”

“We’ll see,” Tony returned with his own wink, and Sebastian laughed as Ian and Tony hugged.

Sebastian said, “I’ll put these in the fridge to cool and get everyone fresh beers.”

Ian nodded and led Tony to the couch in front of the TV.

When Sebastian returned with the beers, Ian and Tony were sitting at either end of the couch, leaving the middle for him. Deciding to push things, Sebastian settled in the middle, and then swung around to rest his head in Ian’s lap and his feet on Tony’s. Ian laughed and scratched his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, and even Tony gave him an indulgent look.

Ian put on the pregame, and he and Tony discussed players and stats while Sebastian listened and took his time checking Tony out. He had gorgeous eyes and a welcoming smile, and Sebastian could see how well he got along with Ian. They were both relaxed and poking fun at each other with light-hearted humor. It was nice to see that it wasn’t only Sebastian who saw the real Ian.

Pretty soon the game started, and Tony began giving Sebastian the best foot rub of his life. He didn’t seem to notice what he was doing until the commercial break between the first two halves when a slight moan escaped Sebastian who was half hard already.

Then his hands stilled and he gave Sebastian an embarrassed look. Sebastian waved his hands at Tony and pleaded, “No! Don’t stop!” Tony’s gaze went to Ian, and Sebastian guessed he saw acceptance there as well, because he resumed the foot rub throughout the second half.

Ohio lost, which made Tony pout and slump against the back of the couch. 

Sebastian, feeling turned on and confident from the truly amazing foot rub, rolled to his knees to straddle Tony, wrapping his arms loosely over Tony’s shoulders. Playing with the short hairs on the back of Tony’s neck, Sebastian asked, “How about you let Ian and I make you feel better?”

Tony rested his hands lightly on Sebastian’s hips. “You know, Ian said you were a flirt, but I wasn’t quite expecting propositions on our second meeting.”

“Hey, if I had been in a better mood, I would have propositioned you on our first meeting. You’re totally cute.”

Ian groaned and got to his feet. Coming to stand behind Sebastian, he pulled on Sebastian’s hair so that he could look down into Sebastian’s face. “Stop pressuring him. He’ll come or he won’t.” He then kissed Sebastian fiercely. Looking Tony in the eye, Ian then told him, “Sebastian’s serious, so don’t worry. We’d both welcome you, but you don’t have to.”

He then put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder to lean over to give Tony a quick, but meaningful kiss, and then wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and lifted him off Tony. 

Sebastian told Tony, “Obviously you should come only if you want, but personally, I always vote for coming.”

Tony laughed, a bit disbelieving, but good-naturedly. Looking deeply into Sebastian’s and then Ian’s eyes, he said, “You know what? I’m totally game. I prefer coming too,” he finished with a wink.

Sebastian whooped and wiggled out of Ian’s arms to plant his own kiss on Tony’s lips. It was only stopped because Tony couldn’t keep his laughter inside. Sebastian pouted at him, but then winked and held out his hand. “We can use my room. It has the bigger bed. Can you believe this guy only got a queen?”

Ian rolled his eyes and led the way to the stairs. “I like cuddling, what can I say.”

Taking Tony’s hand, Sebastian pulled him along following Ian. “Ian Edgerton, super sniper and secret cuddler. I’d probably get a lot of money for that exposé.”

The rest of the night passed in amazing sex and laughter, which gave Sebastian the confidence to talk to Hotch on Monday.


End file.
